


(There is time for work - and time for love) That leaves no other time

by theoriginisyou



Series: The Coco!verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coco!verse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Date, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginisyou/pseuds/theoriginisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fino in punto di morte, Madama McClan in persona giurava che il primo giorno la campanella sulla porta del negozio aveva suonato a festa all'ingresso del giovane, come per annunciare un nuovo Prescelto, destinato non ad uccidere chissà quale Lord Oscuro, bensì a riportare nel mondo la Luce del buon gusto e dell'eleganza; a sentirla parlare, Zayn pareva una qualche divinità pagana: talentuoso, raffinato, disponibile e attraente. Cara donna, pace all'anima sua!<br/>Ora che se n'era andata, Zayn quasi si sentiva solo nel negozio, almeno finché il neo-assunto garzone di Florian Fortebraccio non appariva con il suo sorriso tutto denti, labbra rosse e fossette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(There is time for work - and time for love) That leaves no other time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I fatti raccontati in questa storia non sono mai avvenuti. I personaggi fanno parte dei One Direction, ma io non li possiedo nè conosco. Non guadagno niente da tutto ciò.

 

 

 

LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA

Annunciamo con dolore la scomparsa di Madama Doireann McClan, stimata strega,

onesta lavoratrice e creativa sarta.

Lascerà un grande vuoto nei cuori e negli armadi dei suoi clienti.

R.I.P

I negozianti di Diagon Alley

 

Dopo anni di onorata carriera quindi Madama McClan era morta, lasciando il negozio a un giovane commesso assunto un paio d'anni prima. Zayn al tempo era appena uscito da Hogwarts e quel lavoro lo aveva accettato solo per potersi pagare l'affitto del suo primo appartamento (un bugigattolo osceno di cui egli andava comunque piuttosto fiero), a Londra, lontano dai suoi genitori. Il fatto che fosse ancora lì, al negozio, era dovuto alla scoperta di una passione piuttosto inquietante per i tessuti (i loro meravigliosi colori, le consistenze, le stampe, il loro odore) e soprattutto di un talento innato con ago e filo. Il diciannovenne bisognoso di soldi che era entrato da "Madama McClan: abiti per tutte le occasioni" si era rivelato essere un artista, aveva creato negli ultimi anni vesti da mago tra le più belle che si fossero mai viste nel Mondo magico e aveva trasformato il negozio della sarta che vendeva uniformi per Hogwarts in un atelier di alta moda magica. Nessuno avrebbe potuto aspettarselo, per quanto, fino in punto di morte, Madama McClan in persona giurasse che il primo giorno la campanella sulla porta del negozio aveva suonato a festa all'ingresso del giovane, come per annunciare un nuovo Prescelto, destinato non ad uccidere chissà quale Lord Oscuro, bensì a riportare nel mondo la Luce del buon gusto e dell'eleganza; a sentirla parlare, Zayn pareva una qualche divinità pagana: talentuoso, raffinato, disponibile e attraente. Cara donna, pace all'anima sua!

Ora che se n'era andata, Zayn quasi si sentiva solo nel negozio, almeno finché un'altra facoltosa signora veniva a richiedere i suoi servigi per sfoggiare un nuovo abito a chissà quale cerimonia d'alto borgo. O finché il neo-assunto garzone di Florian Fortebraccio non appariva con il suo sorriso tutto denti, labbra rosse e fossette e soprattutto (o forse no; Zayn aveva un ampio margine di spostamento nell'ordine delle sue priorità) la sua bottiglia di Burrobirra fredda ma non ghiacciata, che era appositamente tenuta in fresco dalle 8 alle 10.15 in un secchiello di acqua fredda (incantesimi Refrigeranti e ghiaccio erano troppo mainstream) per poi essergli recapitata alle 10.20 spaccate.

All'apparizione di bevanda e ragazzo seguiva sempre lo stesso rito di parole garbate: "Oh, grazie mille, puoi appoggiarla lì sul bancone, io devo finire quest'orlo."

"Certo signore, provvederà stasera con il signor Fortebraccio al conto?"

"Naturalmente, se non ti spiace."

"Certamente signore, a domani."

E su quel saluto, il ragazzo usciva facendo tintinnare il campanello.

E Zayn tornava a chiedersi perché non avesse ancora chiesto al ragazzino il suo nome o di smetterla di chiamarlo signore e si riprometteva di farlo l'indomani, giustificandosi frattanto con le più banali scuse su orli, concentrazione e rischio di punture d'ago. Quando ne aveva accennato al suo migliore amico, Louis, questi gli era scoppiato a ridere in faccia e gli aveva detto (citazione letterale): "Cos'è sto tipo, lo Stregatto, che con un sorriso ti mangia la lingua?"*

E il suddetto Louis (benedetto ragazzo) si presentò un giorno al negozio, guarda caso proprio alle 10 e un quarto con una scusa e un luccichio maniacale negli occhi che strillava "Vediamo questo famoso uomo-gatto".

Il ragazzo si presentò puntuale e il rituale si ripeté fino a che non fu pronunciata la parola "signore", al suono della quale Louis scoppiò a ridere incontrollabilmente, ululando: "SIGNORE?! SIGNORE? TU CHIAMI ZAYN SIGNORE?". L'attenzione del garzone si spostò sulla novità ed egli arrossì. Una volta calmatosi, Louis era riuscito a spiegare: "Seriamente dolcezza, avrete la stessa età, come fai a chiamarlo signore?" a cui fu controbattuto un imbarazzato: "È la politica del negozio". Lou rispose: "E chi se ne sbatte della politica! Chiamalo Zayn punto e basta, guarda, ti autorizzo io in qualità di suo migliore amico".

"Che non significa né avvocato né portavoce ufficiale" intervenne Zayn. Ma l'altro ragazzo lo ignorò proseguendo: "Piuttosto, qual è il tuo nome? Da che parte gira la tua bandiera, anzi l'asta della bandiera? Sei single?" La raffica di domande indiscrete fu interrotta da uno scandalizzato "LOUIS!" da parte di Zayn e da una risata dal garzone che iniziò a dire "Mi chiamo Harry, ma non sono tenuto a dare informazioni personali sul luogo di lavoro" che gli valse un "Ma questo non è mica il tuo luogo di lavoro, è il negozio di Zayn!" che suscitò altre risa.

Dopo che Harry (come poteva dare una tale soddisfazione sapere anche solo il nome di una persona?) si fu calmato e ricomposto, Louis riprese l'attacco rilanciando: "D'accordo, se non me lo vuoi dire dimmi almeno dimmi a che ora stacchi!" a cui l'altro rispose con una breve risata e, dopo aver rivolto uno sguardo a Zayn ed essersi morso un labbro: "Davvero, sono lusingato, ma non è il caso". Plateale come suo solito, Louis si afferrò il petto e gridò: "Oh, no, il rifiuto!Oh, che cosa orribile, il mio cuore si sta frammentando, nemmeno il miglior Curatore del mondo potrà ricomporlo, oh me misero!"; poi gattonò fino ad arrivare a prendere con le mani la veste di Harry, che sembrava godersi un mondo la farsa, e aggiunse: "Almeno, almeno, te ne prego, giurami che quando verrò da te mi servirai...senza chiamarmi signore?". L'intonazione speranzosa della voce del ragazzo in ginocchio fece scoppiare a ridere ancora Harry. Zayn si rivolse (per la prima volta, che momento epico!) a Harry e gli suggerì: "Non chiamarlo signore, lui preferisce di gran lunga Boobear!" ma a questo Louis si alzò in fretta gettandosi addosso al suo migliore amico con un urlo belluino di "ZITTO! QUESTA ME LA PAGHI!" , spingendo Harry a ricominciare a ridere e ad uscire dalla porta per evitare i due amici che si rincorrevano per il negozio.

Dopo l'uscita di Harry, Zayn si accasciò sul bancone per poi, quando Louis fece per saltargli addosso, urlare: "Tomlinson, ho un ago in mano e non ho paura di usarlo!" costringendo l'amico a fermarsi di colpo. Una volta che entrambi ebbero ripreso fiato, il silenzio fu interrotto da Louis: "Merlino, quel ragazzo è proprio figo! Non è che non gli parlavi perché eri incantato, eh Malik?"

"Mmh forse."

"Oh, wow, 'forse': questa è un'ammissione! Seriamente tesoro, fai qualcosa, ti sbava dietro peggio di un San Bernardo in calore."

"Dici? Mi guardava strano."

"Strano? Quello tu lo chiami strano? Perché io no, io lo chiamo occhio da pesce lesso e l'unica altra volta che ho visto un caso così preoccupante del suddetto è stato quando Stacey, l'amica di Hannah, ha messo un filtro d'amore preso ai Tiri Vispi Weasley nel succo di zucca di Stan al quarto anno. Brr, un'esperienza terrificante."

"Oddio, immagino, PDA tra etero che per poco non avviene sotto il tuo naso! Mi viene la nausea al solo pensiero! Seriamente, Lou?"

"Ma taci, Zayn, che sei checca quanto me! Piuttosto, se vuoi un consiglio, grow a pair, bro! Chiediglielo!" e con questo Louis mandò a Zayn un bacio e lo lasciò solo in negozio, a sistemare i danni che avevano causato e a riordinare, attendendo la prossima matrona da misurare e vestire e accontentare (un sarto gay che veste donne, quanto era cliché!). Ed erano solo le 10 di mattina, oh!, quella giornata non avrebbe avuto fine.

E una fine invece l'ebbe, grazie a Merlino, e Zayn si ritrovò nel suo appartamento, sopra il negozio (oh-so-much-better del suo primo appartamento da "adulto"). Dopo cena, si concesse un lungo bagno rilassante e infine si coricò. Disteso sul letto, si trovò a ripercorrere con la mente i tratti del viso di Harry (seriamente, era pericoloso, conoscere il suo nome gli procurava un senso di euforia che dava alla testa) e a pensare quanto adorabile fosse quando arrossiva. Da casti e puri a quel punto i pensieri di Zayn mutarono in espliciti ed eccitanti: Harry rosso in viso per l'eccitazione, con gli occhi verdi (quando esattamente aveva trovato il tempo di cogliere quest'essenziale informazione?) lucidi e sfocati mentre le labbra rosse circondavano l'erezione di Zayn, oh Merlino, sì, la sua bocca sarebbe stata così calda e la sua lingua avrebbe saputo perfettamente come girare intorno alla punta. Zayn si sputò sul palmo destro, scendendo poi ad circondare la sua lunghezza ed iniziando a masturbarsi veloce, senza finezza, concentrato sulla scena mentale di Harry che gli faceva un pompino e perso nella sensazione di qualcosa di caldo e umido sul suo cazzo. Nonostante quel qualcosa non fosse la bocca del ragazzo che Zayn evidentemente desiderava, questi non durò a lungo: due passate del suo pollice sul glande e stava venendo. Decisamente era fuori allenamento. E su questo pensiero si addormentò di botto.

***

  
La mattina dopo giunse maledetta poiché Zayn, mezzo addormentato, rotolò letteralmente giù dal letto, con tanto di tonfo di culo. Per poi scoprire di essere in ritardo. Ecco, il risveglio che aveva avuto nel sogno che confusamente ricordava era di gran lunga più dolce, più morbido e più appagante di quello reale. E più umido, caldo ed eccitante. In pratica, Harry che si faceva scopare la bocca spalancata, con le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia scure mentre guardava in su verso il suo viso e sorrideva attorno al suo cazzo, il bastardo.

La mattina dopo, Zayn si svegliò con un tonfo, un'erezione e zero tempo da dedicarle.

Giunse affannato al lavoro mezz'ora dopo l'orario di apertura, senza aver mangiato e con gli occhiali (aveva anche finito la pozione giornaliera necessaria per correggere la miopia), solo per trovare una coda di streghe irritate davanti alla porta ad aspettarlo (ah, la pura gioia!).

In qualche modo riuscì a calmare ed accontentare tutte le clienti, sfoggiando un fintamente apologetico ma rarissimo sorriso (Zayn Malik non sorrideva, sorridere era mainstream) che fece sciogliere anche le clienti più battagliere e gli permise di evitare di ricevere sfuriate.

Giunsero le 10.20 e passarono ma Zayn stava seguendo una strega tanto abbondante quanto esigente (estremamente tanto) e non se ne accorse. Quando finalmente la megera se ne andò erano le 10.40 e non c'era ombra di Burrobirra, di sorrisi e fossette, di Harry; il sarto cadde in una nera, abissale disperazione.

Finalmente, altri cinque minuti dopo, mentre Zayn era sul retro a bestemmiare il nome di Louis perché il coglione aveva spaventato il suo Harry, arrivò un "Buongiorno?" dall'uscio. Zayn, con tutto il contegno e la calma (pfff) del mondo, si sistemò la veste addosso e gli occhiali sul naso e fece il suo ingresso nel negozio con un'espressione neutra. Harry era lì con la sua bottiglia di Burrobirra in mano e un espressione di scuse tra le labbra: "Chiedo scusa ma sono stato trattenuto in gelateria. Louis mi ha chiuso dentro il bagno."

Mille scenari possibili con due ragazzi e un bagno apparvero nella mente di Zayn, che concesse un minuscolo sorriso storto e amaro e rispose: "Sì, è particolarmente bravo a distrarre le persone, specialmente quando usa i suoi trucchetti migliori. Lavora bene di lingua e poi fai sentire le zanne; ha imparato dal migliore." aggiunse ammiccando.

Harry scoppiò a ridere: "No, no, niente del genere, mi ha solo spinto dentro e poi ha bloccato la porta del bagno da fuori e se n'è andato!"

"Oh beh, altrettanto tipico direi!" la speranza che stava soffocando sotto la coltre di pippe (letteralmente) mentali che fino a un secondo prima offuscavano la mente di Zayn risorse splendente.

"Beh, ecco, qui c'è la Burrobirra e immagino il solito, per il conto."

"Sì, grazie mille."

"A-a domani allora."

"Certo."

Riluttante (riluttante? Perché esita? Oh Merlino, forse non vuole andarsene, forse Louis ha effettivamente visto qualcosa di giusto, fa che sia così, fa che sia così, ti prego!) Harry fece per uscire ma una qualche (santa) forza sovrannaturale prese potere della bocca di Zayn e ne uscirono le due parole più intelligenti che potessero essere pronunciate: "Harry, aspetta."

"Sì?" (oh Morgana, come si fa ad essere così sexy solo pronunciando un paio di lettere e un accento?)

"A che ora stacchi stasera?" bocca secca, parole che faticano a uscire, forza sovrannaturale non abbandonarmi così!

Un sorriso da Stregatto: "Mezz'ora dopo di te, mi aspetti e andiamo a cena?"

"Certo" sorriso lento e ampio che si apre sul viso di entrambi.

"Bene."

"Bene."

Harry fa di nuovo per uscire e Zayn apre la bottiglia di Burrobirra e la porta alle labbra, ma il cameriere si blocca e: "Zayn?"

Brivido di piacere lungo la spina dorsale, il suo nome non gli è mai sembrato tanto bello: "Dimmi."

"Stai bene con gli occhiali."

E non sarà un dichiarazione d'amore imperituro ma dà a Zayn un senso di bene profondo e di glipiaccioglipiacciomivuolemitrovaattraente che lo lascia senza fiato e con le vertigini.

"Grazie."

"A dopo" la voce di Harry ha ancora una vaga intonazione interrogativa.

"A dopo" (certo, tranquillo bellissimo, non ti darei mai buca, voglio baciarti e morderti via quel sorriso dalle labbra e poi, abbiamo un debito di due pompini aperto, sai).

Una volta che la porta si fu richiusa dietro ad Harry, Zayn smise di trattenere il respiro (la sua capacità di apnea era leggendaria e si era sviluppata durante la sua adolescenza non certo nuotando nel Lago Nero), si pizzicò un fianco per buona misura e si diede infine a una piccola danza di vittoria. Archiviò un promemoria mentale sul pagare un Idromele a Louis la prossima volta che fossero usciti a ubriacarsi insieme. Oh Merlino, era fottuto, ma era fottuto in un modo così meraviglioso da esserne felice.

L'ora di chiusura non sarebbe mai arrivata abbastanza in fretta.

***

  
Al tramonto Zayn lanciò i soliti incantesimi sul negozio per chiuderlo. Era rimasto un po' di più a sistemare fatture ed altra burocrazia (sì, era rimasto di sua spontanea volontà per sistemare cartacce, incredibile), in attesa che finisse il turno di Harry. Adesso, cinque minuti prima dell'ora X era appoggiato con nonchalance al muro vicino all'uscita di servizio della gelateria Fortebraccio in attesa. Aveva la sgradevole sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa ma si disse che era solo il compleanno di uno dei suoi milioni di cugini e archiviò la cosa in fondo alla sua mente.

Distratto da cotali pensieri, non vide Harry uscire dalla porta e fu ricatapultato di colpo tra i vivi da un tocco su una spalla che gli fece fare un salto di mezzo metro. Harry scoppiò a ridere, concedendo qualche secondo a Zayn per ammirarlo: la pelle bianca del collo che si tendeva mentre il ragazzo buttava il collo all'indietro, il rumore della sua risata che saturava l'aria attorno a loro. Gli occhi socchiusi, con le ciglia scure che gli sfioravano gli zigomi tondi, le labbra aperte che sembravano oh-così-morbide e invitanti, i riccioli castani e selvaggi che si muovevano con i sussulti del riso. Le spalle larghe, le clavicole pronunciate che si vedevano un po' dallo scollo della veste. Le mani grandi con le dita lunghe, i laccetti e braccialetti legati ai polsi. Zayn si complimentò con se stesso - "Sempre il meglio per te Malik! Conservi l'ottimo gusto, vediamo se hai ancora anche il tocco magico!"- e poi inizio a parlare per primo: "Ehi, scusa ma ero perso nei miei pensieri."

"Avevo intuito. Devi essere stato proprio perso per fare un salto così; pensavi a me?"

"Forse."

"Fai il misterioso?"

"Misterioso per un forse? Tesoro, si vede che non mi conosci."

"Sai com'è, conoscerti è il fine, non il punto partenza della serata."

"Oh, conoscermi quindi?"

"Sì, signor Malik, conoscerti. Che ti aspettavi?"

"Che io riuscissi a conoscere te, ovvio."

"Oh beh, vedremo cosa si può fare! Intanto ci avviamo?"

"Certo."

Iniziarono a camminare lungo Diagon Alley chiacchierando. Zayn scoprì che il cognome di Harry era Styles, che aveva 19 anni, che veniva dal Chesire e viveva a Londra da quattro mesi, che aveva una sorella maggiore e che era molto legato a sua madre. Raccontò anche di sé, di avere vent'anni, di essere uscito di casa subito dopo Hogwarts e di come avesse accettato il primo lavoro che gli era stato offerto senza nemmeno sapere bene cosa dovesse fare, di Madama McClan e della scoperta della sua passione.

"E così sei diventato lo stilista magico più apprezzato e pagato del Regno Unito da un lavoro trovato per caso. Beh, signor riccone, dove mi stai portando questa sera? In quale ristorante di lusso?" chiese Harry.

Zayn si immobilizzò, bloccato nel mezzo della strada. Per Merlino, Morgana, Nimue o chi per loro, come cazzo aveva fatto a dimenticarsi di decidere dove portare Harry? Non ci poteva credere. Era ritardato. Stupido. Idiota. Seriamente, come aveva potuto dimenticarsi il ristorante, tra tutte le cose? Non poteva non so, scordarsi di togliere gli spilli appuntati sulla veste o di mangiare una mentina prima uscire, qualcosa di meno immenso? No, invece lui doveva fare la figuraccia peggiore della sua vita e dimenticarsi il ristorante!

Harry lo stava guardando con un espressione interrogativa e un po' preoccupata. Quindi Zayn si fece forza, piantò gli occhi fermamente sui suoi piedi e mugugnò: "Ehm, potrei, tipo, essermi dimenticati di..pensarci?"

Al che Harry scoppiò nuovamente a ridere (seriamente, quell'appuntamento sarebbe consistito di sue figure meschine e dell'altro che rideva ad ognuna di esse?) e afferratagli una mano iniziò a trascinarlo, correndo lungo Diagon Alley e ridendo e ridendo; sembrava un pazzo furioso, ma era stupendo, con i capelli spettinati e gli occhi che brillavano, mentre scostava anche malamente gli altri passanti e correva a rotta di collo. La sua mano era fresca e salda intrecciata quella di Zayn.

Harry si fermò solo davanti al muro che portava al Paiolo magico e riprendendo fiato osservò se stesso e Zayn e i loro abiti da mago: "Temo dovremo cambiarci per andare dove ho in mente. Ti spiace se te la Trasfiguro?" aggiunse, indicando la veste di Zayn.

"Fa' pure, tanto è di Lou."

"Che stronzo! Ma in effetti, avrei dovuto notare che è sotto i tuoi standard di stilista alla moda, decisamente un altro livello."

"Non vorrei rovinarti tutte le speculazioni mentali, ma gliel'ho fatta io questa, a Louis." disse Zayn, con un tono un po' aspro.

"Scusa, non volevo dire che fosse brutta o altro! E solo che-" Harry tentò freneticamente di scusarsi, rosso in viso, ma l'altro mago lo interruppe con una sonora risata.

"Stavo scherzando! Louis non si farebbe mai fare una veste da me, dice che farei di tutto per farlo sembrare meno attraente, così per contrasto sembrerei più bello io! Come se io avessi bisogno di questi mezzucci!"

"Mmh non commenterò la tua mancanza di modestia solo perché è ampiamente motivata."

"Oh, è un complimento quello che sento?"

"Ma sta zitto!" Harry era arrossito ancora, Zayn lo trovava adorabile. Il riccio Trasfigurò la sua veste in una maglia bianca con scollo ampio e un paio di jeans stretti, poi si sporse in avanti e fece lo stesso con l'abito di Zayn. Approfittando della maggiore vicinanza, quest'ultimo diede un bacio sulla guancia all'altro mago, sussurrandogli un "Grazie". Poi osservò l'outfit identico al proprio che Harry gli aveva incantato addosso e cambiò il colore della maglia a blu carta da zucchero tirando la lingua in direzione di Harry.

Risero insieme e, toccati i mattoni, entrarono al Paiolo magico. Il perenne Tom lanciò loro un saluto da dietro il bancone: "Ciao Harry! Sei in compagnia? Oh, signor Malik buonasera!" e Harry bisbigliò a Zayn: "Allora non sono l'unico cameriere che ti chiama signore!"; al che il più grande ridacchiò e non rispose.

Zayn seguì il suo accompagnatore attraverso il locale e fuori, nel mondo Babbano. Harry si rivolse a lui: "Spero non ti dispiaccia, ma io vivo di qua e conosco meglio i ristoranti Babbani. Pensavo di portarti a mangiare italiano."

"Tranquillo, è perfetto. Vengo spesso di qua, spio i miei colleghi Babbani in Savile Road."

"Ahahah davvero? Sembri più il tipo tradizionalista, è la prima volta che ti vedo indossare vestiti Babbani."

"E cosa ne dici di ciò che vedi? No, scherzo. Vesto sempre con abiti tradizionali perché è la migliore pubblicità per l'atelier: creo abiti classici e raffinati per streghe conservatrici, non ho un negozio di moda Babbana."

"Ma ti piacerebbe."

"Non farmelo ammettere o non riuscirò a smettere di pensarci."

"Perché non lo fai?"

"Abiti Babbani in Diagon Alley? La strada più magica dell'intero Regno Unito?"

"Sarebbe nuovo, anticonvenzionale. Fresco. Daresti inizio a un trend. Vuoi fare il sarto a vita o vuoi essere un trendsetter?"

"Disse il cameriere povero e rivoluzionario all'imprenditore di successo."

"Ma taci! E datti meno arie!"

"Ma che arie e arie, è la pura e onesta verità."

"Allora visto che sei così 'di successo' stasera paghi tutto tu!"

"Davvero? Perfetto! Pensavo che avrei dovuto litigare con te mezz'ora per poterlo fare!"

"In una situazione di pari disponibilità economica non te lo avrei mai lasciato fare, ma visto che hai così tanti Galeoni che te ne spuntano anche da posti innominabili..."

"Oh, hai fatto studi approfonditi su questi posti innominabili per notarlo!"

"Ovviamente! Ma se ci finanzi tu sai che significa che mi devi offrire pure il dessert, vero?"

"Razza di malizioso! Non hai altro che il mio culo in testa?"

"Chissà, magari ho anche altre mire! Vieni, siamo arrivati."

Entrarono in un ristorante carino, accogliente e tranquillo, niente di troppo lussuoso ma comunque un bel posto. Vennero fatti accomodare e furono prese le loro ordinazioni.

Continuarono a chiacchierare piacevolmente in attesa dei piatti e mentre mangiavano. Zayn si stava congratulando mentalmente con se stesso per essere riuscito a non fare ulteriori figuracce quando il discorso verté su Louis e Harry pronunciò le inquietantissime parole: "Sì. Louis è davvero simpatico. Oggi è venuto in gelateria per la colazione ed è rimasto fino a quando mi ha chiuso in bagno. Mi ha raccontato un po' di storie...interessanti su di te, sai?"

Zayn si senti gelare e si ritrovò in preda al terrore: "Storie interessanti?"

"Sì, esatto. Qualcosa che riguardava le Cucine di Hogwarts, un cattivo odore e elfi domestici terrorizzati. Oh e un'altra storia divertentissima su di te talmente ubriaco da usare una bottiglia di Idromele aperta come bacchetta e da chiedersi perché l'incantesimo non ti veniva."

"Immagino che queste storie fossero molto più dettagliate di come me le riferisci."

"In effetti sì, Louis è un sadico per caso? Sembrava che provasse un piacere immenso nel descrivermi come tu ti sia messo a piangere perché non ti veniva l'incantesimo."

"Morgana, lo ammazzo."

"Aww, no, ma perché?? Abbiamo fatto tutti cazzate a Hogwarts, motivo per cui non ti presenterò mai nessuno dei miei amici, cosicché non mi sputtanino."

"Aww, ma quanto sei simpatico" rispose Zayn, sarcastico: "Immagino anche che queste non siano le uniche storie che Louis ti abbia raccontato su di me."

"Temo di no. Si è dilungato anche a descrivermi alcune tue...prodezze...sessuali. Non giro il coltello nella piaga, solo...è vera?"

"Ah, quale delle tante storie?"

"Quella che sei stato con il professor Malfoy?"

"Oh. Quella. Già."

"Già nel senso di sì?!"

"Sì..."

"Oh Merlino a pallini, tu sei una fottuta leggenda! Come cazzo hai fatto?"

"Devo ammettere che è stato un gran momento. E se vuoi saperla tutta pure una gran scopata. Ma porterò il segreto nella tomba, mi spiace. Ho giurato."

"Hai stretto un Voto Infrangibile?"

"No!"

"Allora prima o poi qualcuno te lo caverà di bocca."

"E come no?!"

"Ok, posso chiederti solo un'altra cosa?"

"Spara, avanti."

"È vera la storia dei dodici del settimo al quarto?"

"No, ti ha raccontato anche quella? Merlino, Louis mi sente, appena torno a casa gli mando un gufo di insulti!"

"Quindi è vera?"

"Beh, erano solo sei ed ero al quinto, ma è successo. Una cosa del genere."

"Merlino a fiori, non ci credo sei un mostro! Comunque non me l'ha detto Louis, erano voci che giravano il tuo ultimo anno a Hogwarts."

"Ah, pure le voci di corridoio su di me c'erano? Ottimo, e io che pensavo di essere stato abbastanza insignificante a scuola."

"Non per gli altri gay. Tu e Louis siete stati tra i primi a fare coming out pubblicamente."

"Io e Louis scopavamo qualche volta e basta, ci hanno beccato in spogliatoio un giorno dopo un allenamento. Non abbiamo fatto esattamente coming out."

"Tu e Louis scopavate? Oh Merlino, ti sei scopato anche lui? Oltre a Malfoy? Oltre a un'orgia con 6 ragazzi del settimo anno quand'eri al quinto? Ok, seriamente, sei il gay più leggendario del Mondo magico."

"Ehm...grazie? Non ne vado molto fiero in realtà, ero una troia ad Hogwarts."

"Una troia fortunata e leggendaria. Ti sei fatto tutti i più fighi."

"Comunque una troia. E, se vogliamo essere precisi, non mi sono fatto tutti i più fighi, me ne manca uno."

"Davvero? Chi?"

"Eri in Serpeverde vero?"

"Sì, ma cosa centra?"

Zayn fece un segno per dire 'dammi tempo' e riprese: "Già, adesso mi ricordo. Eri uno dei Cacciatori della squadra di Quidditch. Harry Styles."

"Zayn" iniziò Harry, ma l'altro mago lo zittì.

"Sai quale dei più fighi di Hogwarts mi manca da farmi? Lo troverai incredibilmente cliché e sdolcinato da parte mia, ma...te."

Calò tra i due il silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre si scambiavano sguardi intensi.

Fu Harry a rompere il silenzio, con voce lenta e roca: "Si può sempre rimediare alle proprie mancanze."

Zayn soffiò un "Già". Poi entrò in azione e si recò alla cassa sbattendo sul bancone una banconota Babbana da cento sterline e dicendo "Per la cena mia e del mio accompagnatore, tenga il resto."

Tornò al tavolo e afferrò il braccio Harry che lo guardava in silenzio, guidandolo in fretta fuori dal ristorante e in una stradina buia per Smaterializzarli.

  
***

  
Arrivarono nel salotto dell'appartamento di Zayn, molto più vicini di quanto non fossero quando erano partiti e Harry sussurrò sulle labbra dell'altro: "Mi vuoi scopare sul divano? Non mi concedi nemmeno il tuo letto?" al che il padrone di casa sorrise ferino e si chinò a prenderlo in braccio e a buttarselo su una spalla, a mo' di sacco. Harry iniziò a protestare, dimenarsi e scalciare per farsi liberare, ma Zayn lo ignorò e lo portò via dal salotto lungo un corridoio. Harry inizio a dargli pugni sulla schiena e a tiragli i capelli neri e morbidissimi (l'esatto tipo di capelli perfetti da stringere nell'impeto della passione, mentre guidi una bocca sul tuo cazzo), ma il ragazzo più grande non lo lasciò andare se non sul letto quando furono finiti nella camera padronale.

Poi abbandonò il ricciolino a se stesso, andò all'armadio e, di spalle, si tolse lentamente la maglia, dando vita uno spettacolo che fece ruggire di piacere e voglia il voyeur dentro Harry, la cui mano scese a slacciare il bottone dei jeans e a massaggiare con tocco leggero la sua erezione dentro i boxer, suscitando un gemito incontrollato; sentitolo, Zayn si voltò di scatto. La stanza era illuminata da un Lumos fioco, che permetteva di vedere come i suoi occhi fossero passati dal consueto nocciola a un nero totale e che illuminava alla perfezione i muscoli della schiena mentre si stiravano e contraevano sotto la pelle. Era la visione più erotica che Harry si fosse mai trovato a contemplare. Non che la vista di lui - la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, una mano a toccarsi e le gambe piegate con i piedi piatti su letto, gli occhi sfuocati e con le pupille dilatate, le labbra leggermente aperte e lucide a causa dei tentativi di bagnarle passandovi la lingua, il respiro accelerato e costellato di piccoli gemiti - fosse meno eccitante e sensuale.

Zayn si voltò del tutto, guardò Harry fisso negli occhi e come se fosse una cosa che avrebbe fatto davanti a chiunque in qualunque momento, si mise indice e medio della mano destra in bocca, succhiandoli a occhi socchiusi. Poi li tolse e dalle labbra iniziò a tracciare un percorso di ghirigori sulla sua pelle, lasciando una scia lucida sul suo collo e sul petto, fino ad arrivare a tormentarsi un capezzolo. Lo prese tra le dita e strinse, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro alla fitta di piacere misto a dolore. Passò poi all'altro, massaggiandolo rudemente con il palmo della mano.

I suoi occhi erano sempre fissi in quelli si Harry mentre continuava a toccarsi, e quest'ultimo stava impazzendo. Aveva smesso di toccarsi per timore di venire troppo in fretta e non potersi godere le attenzioni dell'altro; ma il solo spettacolino offerto da Zayn stava mettendo a dura prova la sua resistenza. Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, in cui assistette sempre più eccitato ai tocchi che l'altro ragazzo riservava al suo stesso corpo, il suo autocontrollo saltò del tutto e mandando a puttane la dignità chiese in un sussurro: "Zayn, ti prego fa' qualcosa" ma l'ultima parola si trasformò in un gemito perché il moro si lanciò su di lui e iniziando a baciarlo disperatamente come se il contatto fra le loro labbra fosse la sua unica fonte di respiro, di vita. La lingua che si insinuò nella bocca era impetuosa ed esigente ma Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare al modo estremamente dolce con cui le mani di Zayn gli circondavano il viso e gli carezzavano appena le guance. Non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza, ma ruppe il bacio con un sospiro per togliersi la maglia e sentire pelle a contatto con la sua - sensazione meravigliosa, Zayn era così caldo e i capezzoli turgidi e sensibili di entrambi al contatto con il petto dell'altro mandarono intense fitte di piacere. Harry stava morendo con il cazzo costretto nei pantaloni e nei boxer, ogni millimetro di pelle nuda a fuoco per il contatto con quella dell'altro mago e la bocca di nuovo impegnata in un bacio da ultimo giorno del mondo.

Zayn era deciso a non abbassarsi al frottage, quindi cercava di stare più immobile possibile, ma Harry non sembrava avere la stessa idea visto che aveva iniziato a strusciarsi su di lui come un gatto. Zayn pose fine al bacio per prendere aria e dalle labbra del ragazzo sotto di lui iniziarono a spillare dei gemiti meravigliosi che non aveva cuore di zittire con la lingua e con la labbra. Per questo decise di dedicarsi al collo e al petto del giovane, leccando, baciando, succhiando e mordendo la pelle sensibile. Lasciò un succhiotto vicino a un clavicola, un morso sul pettorale, torturò i capezzoli, ma era troppo impaziente. Scese veloce fino al fianco e per prendere tempo lasciò sull'osso dell'anca sinistra un altro succhiotto. Le mani andarono ad abbassare e togliere prima i jeans e poi boxer di Harry. Finalmente.

La sensazione di avere il cazzo libero da indumenti stretti era un sollievo ma Harry ora era disperato per un qualunque tipo di frizione. Zayn si stava evidentemente divertendo a far sparire ogni residuo del suo orgoglio e a farlo pregare e il riccio non aveva le forze per opporsi, perciò riprese a chiede tra i gemiti: "Ti prego, ti prego, toccami, qualunque cosa.." e fu prontamente esaudito dal suo amante che iniziò a baciargli il glande in modo bagnato, infilando la lingua nella fessura sulla punta. Un braccio era appoggiato sul suo bacino per tenerlo fermo, mentre Zayn leccava, succhiava e giocava con il suo sesso teso. Ricominciò a pregarlo con voce rotta e Zayn scese, accogliendo più a fondo il cazzo nella sua bocca e operando meraviglie con la lingua. Scese ancora un po', poi si bloccò, semplicemente restando lì con l'uccello di Harry in bocca e guardandolo negli occhi attraverso le ciglia. Era un'immagine incredibilmente sensuale, al punto che poco mancò che il mago più giovane non venisse esattamente così. Con una mano tremante afferrò i capelli di Zayn e lo guidò a prendere di più della sua lunghezza, finché non senti la punta toccare il retro della gola e il suo amante deglutire intorno a lui. L'altro riprese poi a muoversi autonomamente su e giù, succhiando forte fino a che la mano di Harry si strinse convulsamente tra suoi capelli e il ragazzo venne copioso nella sua bocca urlando: "Zayn!"

Il moro si stese accanto all'altro e gli lasciò qualche minuto per riprendersi, poi gli sorrise e lo baciò, più calmo e più dolce rispetto alle volte precedenti, lasciando che leccasse il retrogusto di sperma dalla sua bocca. Harry si staccò dal bacio per sussurrargli contro una guancia: "Miglior pompino di sempre" a cui Zayn rispose: "Lo avanzavi" guadagnandosi uno sguardo interrogativo dal più piccolo; per tutta risposta scrollò le spalle e tornò a baciarlo.

Ben presto il corpo del riccio iniziò a rispondere alle sensazioni piacevoli e il suo membro tornò ad inturgidirsi, spingendolo a mettersi a cavalcioni del partner, facendo scontrare la sua erezione ipersensibile per il recente orgasmo con quella ancora intrappolata nei jeans dell'altro; due gemiti gemelli di piacere e fastidio insieme nacquero nelle gole degli amanti. Harry iniziò a baciare il collo di Zayn cercando di ripercorrere i percorsi compiuti prima dalle dita bagnate del moro e andando intanto a slacciargli i pantaloni e ad abbassarli assieme ai boxer, liberando finalmente il suo membro duro. Al primo contatto tra i due sessi, i ragazzi gemettero forte: la sensazione di pelle liscia, tesa e umida contro la propria, sensibile, era incredibile. La mano di Harry toccò l'erezione del ragazzo più grande, mantenendo un contatto leggero e provocante.

Zayn, deciso a mantenere il controllo della situazione, ansimò e gemette concedendo un po' di soddisfazione all'ego del suo amante (ah, sua generosità!) per poi infilare le mani tra i soffici riccioli dell'altro ragazzo, riportare il suo a viso all'altezza del proprio, baciarlo e ribaltare le posizioni. Una volta ottenuto questo, si staccò a malincuore dal bacio per fissare i propri occhi in quelli di Harry e sussurrare una preghiera di "Scopami" in un tono autoritario ma con uno sguardo così voglioso che nemmeno un ciocco di legno, per pura obbedienza o per voglia, sarebbe riuscito a resistergli.

Harry Styles stava bruciando. Ora comprendeva esattamente la genesi di decine di rumor sulla bravura di Zayn che venivano raccontati come leggende metropolitane (ma che non lo erano) tra le mura del castello di Hogwarts. Quel ragazzo era lussuria in forma umana, era splendido, abile e sorprendente, un continuo fuoco d'artificio. Non concepiva come potesse essere ancora in grado di parlare, ma chiese con voce spezzata: "Lubrificante?" e Zayn si allungò sopra di lui e oltre fino ad aprire il comodino a destra del letto estraendone una boccetta d'olio che gli affidò, per poi stendersi a sinistra di Harry con le gambe aperte e le ginocchia piegate, occhi ardenti e labbro inferiore intrappolato tra i denti. Harry, come in trance, andò a inginocchiarsi tra le gambe dell'amante e aprì la boccetta. Lasciò colare l'olio sul membro di Zayn, sui testicoli e sul perineo, e poi più giù; il moro sibilò e mosse un po' i fianchi, esponendosi meglio. L'indice lungo e magro del riccio andò a sfiorare l'apertura, girando attorno all'anello di muscoli per poi affondare piano il dito, vedendo il corpo dell'altro mago accoglierlo, sentendolo aprirsi attorno a sé. Iniziò subito a muovere dentro e fuori il dito, che presto divennero due; e iniziò a sforbiciare, per aprirlo di più, con le sopracciglia corrugate e mordendosi un labbro per la concentrazione. Zayn lo trovava adorabile, ma era un po' troppo perso nella sensazione delle dita, ora tre, che gli aprivano culo per poterglielo dire; le uniche parole che il suo cervello era in grado di far formare alle labbra erano: "Voglio stare sopra." ed Harry si bloccò, guardandolo con gli occhi sbarrati, quindi fu semplice sfilarsi le sue dita di dentro, farlo stendere e penetrarsi con il suo cazzo duro, sospirando appagato. Il riccio sembrava essere uscito dallo stato di shock in cui era precipitato e stava gemendo, con gli occhi chiusi e la testa buttata indietro, lasciando scoperto il collo ancora immacolato. Un richiamo irresistibile per la bocca di Zayn che si chiuse e iniziò a succhiare sulla vena in rilievo; puntò le mani sul petto di Harry e si sollevò, quasi fino a far uscire del tutto la sua erezione dal proprio corpo, per poi lasciarsi riempire di nuovo. Diede inizio a un ritmo lento, senza permettere all'amante di spingersi in lui.

Harry era in Paradiso. Niente poteva essere meglio di avere Zayn fottutissimo Malik, il suo primo sogno erotico, che si impalava sul suo cazzo, sentire i suoi muscoli contrarsi attorno a sé, vedere quanto piacere averlo dentro di lui gli procurava. Vero, stava facendo tutto lui quella notte, ma adorava evidentemente avere il controllo e Harry era un po' in soggezione, quindi si piegava senza un lamento ai voleri dell'altro. Merlino, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per Zayn, per questo, per poterlo avere. Allungò una mano e sfiorò provocante la punta del membro dell'altro mago e un gemito fiorì sulle labbra morse quasi a sangue di questi. Continuò a toccarlo appena, mantenendo i tocchi ben lontani da 'appaganti'. Zayn aveva smesso di impedirgli di spingersi dentro la perfezione che era il suo culo e l'amplesso aveva preso un ritmo più frenetico. Entrambi ormai erano vicini, il moro prese la mano di Harry e la portò a circondare in modo fermo la sua erezione, per poi appoggiarla sul letto e iniziare a scoparsi sul cazzo dell'amante brutalmente. Venne per primo (questione di secondi, comunque) e permise ad Harry di spingersi forte un'ultima volta nel suo corpo per venire sepolto dentro di lui. Poi crollò esausto sul corpo del riccio e sfilò piano e con un sibilo di fastidio il membro da dentro di sé.

Il più piccolo lo spostò delicatamente per poi dirigersi verso la porta che, intuì, dalla camera da letto dava sul bagno e tornare con un asciugamano appena bagnato con cui ripulì sé stesso e Zayn e che infine gettò via alla cieca. Si ridistese sul letto osservando il viso dell'amante che lo guardava a sua volta, rilassato e con un mezzo sorriso; poi spezzò il silenzio con un sussurro: "Mi hai veramente distrutto, fatico a tenere gli occhi aperti"

Risatine.

"Posso ritenermi soddisfatto del mio lavoro allora. Resti stanotte?"

"Speravo che non mi cacciassi, sto già praticamente dormendo."

"Bugiardo, scommetto che hai ancora almeno le forze per un bacio."

"Mmmhno. No, non credo."

"Scommetti?"

"Dai, vediamo."

Zayn alzò la testa, portando le sue labbra su quelle di Harry e baciandolo lentamente, assaporando la bocca dell'altro in modo minuzioso, perdendosi sulla sua lingua. Si staccarono per il bisogno d'aria, sorridendo come idioti e sbadigliando. Il padrone di casa disse quindi: "Restiamo qui o andiamo sotto le coperte?"

"Mmh coperte...mi porti tu?"

"Devi solo trascinarti per mezzo metro fino alla testiera e poi alzare la trapunta."

"Fai tu lo stesso."

"Approfittatore."

Zayn sistemò se stesso e Harry con almeno la testa sui cuscini e tirata la coperta su fino al naso, si addormentò abbracciando l'altro da dietro.

 

***

 

La mattina successiva Zayn svegliò Harry con una tazza di caffè e un pompino. Non amava avere debiti.

 

 

 

  
*Solito _pun_ : Harry proviene dal Chesire, in inglese lo Stregatto è Chesire Cat; poi ovviamente c'è il noto detto italiano "Ti ha mangiato la lingua il gatto?". Combinate ed avete la battuta.


End file.
